La Llamada Del Mar Oscuro
by A. G. Matz
Summary: Esta es mi version de lo que pasó después del capítulo 31. Kari esta teniendo pesadillas con el Mar Obscuro, tan solo T.K. puede salvarla. Takari y algo de Sorato, Taikeru y Taito. Este es mi primer fic asi que porfavor dejen reviews, pero, SIN FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Un día agitado comenzaba en la residencia Kamiya: el Sr. Kamiya se había levantado tarde para ir a trabajar a causa de que su hija menor, Kari, no lo había despertado como usualmente lo hacia. Aunque era sábado ella tenía la costumbre de despertar a todo mundo a las siete de la mañana. Pero ese día no lo había hecho.

Tanto la Sra. Kamiya como su hijo mayor, Tai, ya estaban levantados, pero Kari no despertaba, así que decidió ir a ver como estaba.

La recamara de Kari estaba obscura, ni un rayo de luz entraba en ella. Al abrir la puerta tan solo la pantalla de la computadora reflejo la luz que entraba desde el pasillo.

Se acerco a la litera de su hija, la luz de sus ojos y no encontró algo muy placentero: sus rasgos estaban llenos de dolor. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Su cara estaba pálida, sudaba frío, y no podía dejar de moverse.

"¿Kari?" dijo el señor Kamiya mientras sacudía suavemente el hombro de su hija.

La sacudió unos momentos más y se dio por vencido. Salio de la habitación para despedirse de su esposa y Tai.

"¿La pudiste despertar?" pregunto angustiada la señora Kamiya.

Su esposo simplemente se limito a decir que no con un movimiento de cabeza tristemente.

"Seguramente se quedo desierta toda la noche pensando en _alguien_" dijo Tai con el afán de molestar a su padre que no aceptaba la idea de que la luz de sus ojos estaba creciendo.

El señor Kamiya hizo una mueca e ignoro a su hijo. "Eso no es lo que me preocupa, es que ella parece estar teniendo una pesadilla muy fuerte y desde ayer se ve deprimida."

Tai pensó en las pesadillas que había tenido su hermana unos pocos meses atrás y se pregunto se eran ese mismo tipo de pesadillas, pero descarto la idea casi tan rápido como se le ocurrió.

Lo que el no sabia era que el día anterior ella había vuelto a visitar el Mar Obscuro con Ken y Yolei.

"Bueno" dijo su padre "me voy"

"Nos vemos" dijo Tai pensativo a su padre.

"Hasta luego" dijo su madre.

Su padre salió y su madre fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

"¿La despierto?" pregunto Tai.

"No" le dijo su madre terminando de preparar lo que estaba haciendo y sirviéndolo en dos platos "Comamos primero. Tal vez si se quedo despierta toda la noche pensando en T.K."

La señora Kamiya a diferencia de su esposo si deseaba que su hija menor creciera y empezara a salir con su mejor amigo por que según ella _se complementaban._

Cuando estaban cerca de terminar de desayunar Kari seguía sin despertarse. Justo en el momento en que Tai se estaba levantando de la mesa para ir a verificar que su hermana estuviera bien se escucho un grito.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡T.K.!"

Tanto su madre como el se pararon y corrieron a la habitación de Kari donde ella se encontraba acostada en la cama pero moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar.

"Llama a casa de T.K." le dijo Tai a su mamá "dile que Kari esta en problemas."

T.K. Takaishi dormía pacíficamente en su cama cuando el teléfono sonó.

"_¿Quién llamara tan temprano?_" pensó mientras se volteaba en la cama y se ponía la almohada sobre la cabeza.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez su mamá contestó.

"¿Diga?" escucho que su mamá contestaba desde el teléfono que estaba en la cocina "Hola. No esta dormido. ¿Cómo que una emergencia? Esta bien ya lo despierto. Adiós."

T.K. se estaba volviendo a dormir cuando su mamá entró y sintió como ella lo sacudía suavemente.

"Takeru" le susurro al oído "Takeru. Hay una emergencia con Kari."

Eso hizo que se levantara de inmediato.

Kari era su mejor amiga y la persona por la que mas se preocupaba en todo el mundo. El deseaba con todo su corazón dejar de ser amigos y empezar a ser lo que todo el mundo quería que fueran: novios. Pero temía que ella no se sintiera de la misma forma y perder su amistad.

"T.K." le dijo su mamá mientras que salía de la recamara "si quieres deja a Patamon aquí."

T.K. se levanto de la cama para revelar que solo estaba durmiendo en bóxers.

"No, gracias" le contesto T.K. tan respetuoso como siempre "Todavía no sabemos que tipo de emergencia es."

Despertó al pequeño digimon naranja que dormía en una cesta a lado de su cama.

"Hey" le susurro "Patamon despierta"

El pequeño digimon cerdo/murciélago empezó a abrir sus grandes ojos azules lentamente y al ver a su mejor amigo sonrió.

"Buenos días, T.K." dijo Patamon.

"Buenos días" respondió T.K. algo distante.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el pequeño digimon anaranjado.

T.K. suspiró. "Al parecer algo le pasó a Kari." Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño. "Me voy a bañar. Salgo en diez minutos para ir a casa de Kari."

Patamon hubiera sonreído de no ser de que a Kari le estuviera pasando algo, pues, el sabía que a su compañero le gustaba Kari desde que tenia ocho años. Lo único que le impedía decirle lo que sentía eran dos cosas muy similares y al mismo tiempo diferentes: Tai Kamiya, el hermano mayor de Kari, y Davis Motomiya, la copia barata de Tai, que siempre se la pasaba acosando a Kari.

Cuando T.K. Terminó de bañarse y vestirse declinó la oferta de desayuno de su madre y prosiguió a esconder a Patamon en su mochila. Aunque su madre lo conociera (después de todo vivían en la misma casa) no podía dejar que los demás inquilinos de los departamentos lo vieran, aunque una vez lo hubiera intentado hacer pasar como un peluche tan solo consiguió que al pobre Patamon le jalaran la orejas los niños que vivían en el edificio.

Corrió todo el camino al edificio a donde vivían los Kamiya y, aunque se habían mudado mas cerca a un apartamento donde tenían una habitación mas para Kari, a el le había parecido que se la distancia había sido mas larga que en su edificio anterior.

Al fin había llegado. Se paro frente al elevador y presionó un botón. Esperó unos momentos impacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió y por suerte no había nadie dentro de el.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo para revelar el piso donde vivían Kari y Tai. Salió corriendo y tocó la puerta del apartamento desesperadamente, pero antes de que pudiera asestar otro golpe la mamá de Kari abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, a igual que su nariz.

"Takeru. Gracias a Dios" dijo con un suspiro mientas se acercaba al joven Takaishi y lo abrasaba fuertemente, cosa que sorprendió mucho a T.K. "Tai te esta esperando en la recamara de Kari."

El no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues Tai ya lo estaba arrastrando a la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de iniciar con el segundo capitulo de la historia les voy a recordar lo que pasó en el capítulo 31: al buscar el anillo mágico de Gatomon, Ken, Yolei, Kari y sus respectivos digimons llegaron al Mar Obscuro. Cuando los ataca un Blossomon, una de las creaciones de Arukenimon, Gatomon y Aquilamon digievolucionan en Silphymon. Pero no pudieron encontrar el anillo.**

_**Kanikanigoro:**_** el mar oscuro es donde se llevan a Kari en el episodio 13 para que fuera la "novia" de los Scubamons que vivían allí y ayudarlos a derrotar a su dios Dragomon. Pero con la ayuda de T.K., Gatomon y Patamon ella pudo salir. Te recomiendo que lo veas para entender mejor la historia.**

**Bueno es****o todo y a seguir con la historia.**

T.K. se encontró con una visón que no había ni siquiera visto en sus más horribles pesadillas. Sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, a su corazón se le hubiera olvidado palpitar unos breves momentos para solo dejarlo sufrir en la espera de su muerte y el aire se atascaba en su garganta sin poder llegar a sus pulmones.

Kari se encontraba peor que cuando su padre la había ido a visitar. Se movía más impacientemente y estaba mucho más pálida. Mientras que por momentos gritaba cosas como "¡No! ¡No me iré contigo!", pidiéndole ayuda a T.K., Gatomon y Tai, pero, por más que lo intentaran ni Tai ni su mamá la habían podido despertar.

Un fuerte movimiento proveniente de su mochila lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad: se había olvidado por completo del pobre Patamon. Se descolgó la mochila para sacar al cerdo/murciélago anaranjado y ponerlo en el piso.

Empezó a caminar hacia la cama donde estaba acostada Kari. Se hincó a un lado y por alguna extraña razón ella dejo de moverse, pero también T.K.

El tan solo la observaba con una mirada llena de dolor. Dolor por sentirse completamente incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar a el amor de su vida. Dolor por que sabía que el día anterior la debía haber protegido y no lo había hecho. El creía saber lo que estaba causado ese estado que tenía Kari, pero no se atrevía a comprobar su teoría.

"Se dejó de mover" dijo una voz felina detrás de el.

Volteó para ver a Gatomon, quien tenía los ojos llorosos mientras era abrasada por Patamon.

"Si" dijo Tai, quien se había quedado todo el tiempo a lado de la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo Patamon abrasando a Gatomon todavía más fuerte "Te dije que todo se pondría bien."

"Pero todavía hay que despertarla" dijo el antiguo elegido del valor.

"Ella va a despertar" le contestó el elegido de la esperanza aunque sonaba mas como si se quisiera convencer a sí mismo.

Tai estaba observando enternecido al chico rubio de ojos azules. Tai deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese chico se levantara de un lado de la cama de su hermana y fuera a buscar consuelo en el. Desde hacía algún tiempo sentimientos de ese tipo habían empezado a florecer en el antiguo elegido del valor. Sentía una gran envidia sobre como su mejor amigo y hermano mayor de T.K., Matt, besaba a su novia, Sora, que era una amiga muy cercana tanto a el como a Kari. Y más recientemente sobre como Takeru miraba a Kari.

El sabía que el honor de su familia estaba en riesgo, así que había decidido ignorar sus sentimientos y hacer lo mejor para el grupo. **(A/N: No me malentiendan, yo no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero en China, Japón y demás lugares es muy dado eso del honor de la familia.) **

Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre eso, pero no podía ir con in psicólogo por que alguien de la escuela podría enterarse y tampoco podría ir con sus padres por miedo de que lo corrieran de la casa. No, tenía que ser con alguien cercano en quien pudiera confiar su vida su vida si fuera necesario.

"_Sora"_pensó Tai _"iré a buscar a Sora cuando todo esto acabe."_

"T.K." Kari dijo en un susurro.

"Aquí estoy" le susurró T.K. mientras que le tomaba la mano "aquí estoy"

Kari empezaba a abrir los ojos cuando el sonido de una bandeja que caía inundó la habitación.

La señora Kamiya había entrado justo en el momento en el que Kari abrió sus ojos ambarinos y gracias a la emoción dejó caer la bandeja en la cual llevaba el desayuno a T.K. Al estar tan sorprendida por el repentino despertar de su hija pasó corriendo junto a los digimons sin percatarse de que estaban allí.

Antes de que Kari estuviera completamente despierta su madre y hermano la estaban tacleando con abrazos y besos.

Ella se sentía muy mareada y débil. Lo único que parecía prevenir que se desmayara y que regresara a ese otro mundo era una presencia que la obligaba a seguir adelante, a luchar con la oscuridad. Era como si la tomara de la mano y la guiara por un túnel oscuro para encontrar su luz, para volver a casa.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que _sí _la estaban tomando de la mano.

Primero pensó que era su hermano o su mamá pero sus brazos estaban rodeándola y no podían ser ellos. Después pensó que era Gatomon pero se dio cuenta de que la mano era humana.

Intentó ver quien era pero el largo cabello de su hermano le tapaba la vista a tal grado que sentía que no podía ver más allá de su nariz.

"Nunca nos vuelvas a hacer eso, Hikari" le dijo su mamá con una falsa voz de enojo "Nunca ¿me entendiste?"

Kari no tomó ni siquiera la molestia de contestar. En parte por que seguía viendo la mano desconocida para ella y por otro lado porque no sabía si sería tan fuerte como para soportar otra vez el no irse a aquel mundo de oscuridad.

Gatomon y Patamon decidieron esconderse en la cama de arriba de la litera. Desde allí ellos podían ver otro ángulo de las cosas.

Lo que ellos veían era adorable.

Pero lo que ellos veían no era la reacción que Kari le estaba mostrando a su madre o a su hermano, no, ella no les estaba prestando nada de atención. En cambio, toda su atención se encontraba en la mano que sostenía la suya y aunque con la mirada buscaba al dueño no lo podía encontrar, pues, T.K. estaba detrás de Tai para darles más espacio a Tai y a su madre de que saludaran a Kari.

Unos momentos después la señora Kamiya decide avisarle a su esposo y ala la madre de T.K. que Kari estaba bien y salió corriendo para buscar el teléfono.

Los digimons decidieron salir de su escondite para ir a unírsele a Tai en el abraso, pero Kari seguía con la mirada sin vida en la mano de Takeru que tomaba de la suya.

Tai finalmente rompe el abraso con su hermana para que T.K. la viera. Los digimons deciden seguir su ejemplo.

Cuando Tai se movió, Kari siguió con su mirada a donde provenía la mano que sostenía firmemente la suya y la había traído de vuelta a casa. Se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos azules que ella reconocería en cualquier parte y sin dudarlo se lanzó a sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada les agradezco a todos por sus ****reviews**** y les digo que no voy a dejar esta historia hasta que acabe. De paso pido disculpas si no puedo actualizar mas seguido, pero les digo es probable que las actualizaciones estén en los fines de semana. **

Todos estaban en shock. Kari no paraba de llorar mientras que se aferraba a T.K. como si fuera un salvavidas. Lo único que pudo hacer T.K. era pararse (pues seguía hincado), sentarse en la cama, y responderle el abraso mientras que la consolaba.

Tai los veía enternecido, al igual que los digimons, pero decidió salir de la habitación ara darles un poco más de espacio.

"Kari" dijo T.K. "¿qué pasó?"

Kari suspiró y empezó a contarle entre sollozos que el Mar Obscuro la estaba llamando de nuevo, más insistentemente y peor aún, como la amenazaban. Le decían que si no iba con ellos para ser su _prometida_ iban a invadir el digimundo, al igual que el mundo real para matar a todos.

T.K. cerraba sus puños escuchando lo que decía Kari. El odiaba a las fuerzas obscuras desde la muerte de Angemon en su primera aventura. Y al parecer este Mar Obscuro representaba más fuerzas obscuras que cualquier otro enemigo que hayan enfrentado, aún más que DarkGreymon que estaba hecho de pura maldad y parecía que solo había nacido para pelear.

Pero esta obscuridad no solo amenazaba el equilibrio entre la luz y la , sino, que también amenazaba a la chica que amaba y eso hacía que se enojara más.

Kari dejo de llorar y simplemente abrasó a T.K.

Los digimons observaban como el rubio estaba intentando controlar su temperamento, como contaba silenciosamente hasta mil, pues, según su mamá _hasta diez no sirve_ y cerraba sus puños.

"¡Takeru! ¡Kari! ¡A desayunar!" escucharon que gritaba la mamá de Kari desde la cocina.

T.K. salió del cuarto para dejar que Kari se vistiera. El rubio les ayudó a la señora Kamiya y a Tai a poner la mesa, hacer un poco de jugo y con el desayuno. En eso salió Kari, vestida en su típica ropa. Pero se veía exhausta.

T.K. y Kari se sentaron en la mesa mientras la señora Kamiya dijo algo sobre ir a comprar cosas y salió corriendo de la casa. Tai se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala para ver un partido de soccer, pero de vez en cuando volteaba para ver como estaban su hermanita y el rubio.

Los digimons salieron de su escondite en la habitación para sentarse a desayunar con sus compañeros. Hablaron y juguetearon un rato, pero Kari tan solo sonreía. Seguía con su mirada distante y preocupada.

Kari terminó de comer y empezó a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de T.K., a el no le importó, es más le daba gusto.

"Kari" le susurró T.K. al oído "si quieres ve a acostarte."

Kari estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando T.K. le dijo eso pero en realidad ella no quería pararse. Ella quería que ese momento durara para siempre, era un momento en el que ella se sentía tan segura. Siempre había visto a T.K. como su ángel guardián y lo comprobó cuando Piedmon estuvo a punto de matarlos en su primera aventura en el digimunndo.

Ella lo volteó a ver y se perdió en sus ojos azules claros. No sabía que le estaba pasando a ella desde que el regresó a Odaiba, dejaba de verlo como su mejor amigo, el chico con el que siempre podría confiar y empezaba a verlo con otros ojos, con un sentimiento diferente de cómo veía a Davis, Matt y hasta a su hermano. No sabía ni siquiera como describir lo que el le hacía sentir.

Pero según ella le gustaba Davis. Estaba tan confundida.

Ni siquiera ella entendía por que de momento se le daba por dejar de escuchar a Davis para ponerle más atención a T.K. o pedirle su opinión a T.K. Ella pensaba que era algo normal después de no haberlo visto durante tanto tiempo. Pero no podía evitar ignorar eso que sentía cuando el decía su nombre o cuando alguien lo traía a el tema de conversación.

"No" dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente de la mesa y se volteaba para intentar esconder su sonrojo "Creo que será mejor si me quedo despierta."

Takeru se estaba dando una paliza mental, pues había desaprovechado el momento. Volteó para ver como Kari se acercaba al fregadero para lavar su plato. El se paró con su plato y se acercó a Kari.

"Déjame eso" le dijo. Ella saltó cuando T.K. le hablo "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Lo siento" dijo llevándose una mano al pecho "creo que sigo algo asustada por la pesadilla."

T.K. se acercó a abrasarla "No te preocupes" le dijo "yo _siempre_ voy a dar una guerra por ti y nunca dudaré en ir a buscarte."

Cuando Kari volteó a ver a T.K. tenía los ojos llorosos. El estaba odiaba ver como sus ojos ambarinos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. De pronto el rubio tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y sus rostros se empezaban a acercarse lentamente. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse el sonido de una puerta que se azotaba hizo que ambos se alejaran rápidamente con los rostros rojos.

**Este capítulo quedó corto, pero les prometo subir el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. (Me hinco) Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. A mis papás se les ocurrió un viaje loco a Veracruz y no me podía llevar la computadora por como esta la situación aquí en México**** y luego regreso y me dicen que tengo que empezar a buscar las cosas para el regreso al infierno-digo la escuela.**

Tai se encontraba viendo el partido cuando escuchó como Kari y T.K. se paraban para ir a la cocina. Él veía como de reojo como ellos dos hablaban, mas no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que decían.

Él vio como su hermana empezaba a llorar y el se paraba para ir a consolarla cuando Takeru la abrasó. Tai observaba conmovido la escena imaginando que Takeru lo estaba abrasando a él en lugar de a su hermana, cuando T.K. tomó el rostro de Kari y lo acercó lentamente al suyo. Tai no pudo más, tomó su celular y su digivice y salió azotando la puerta del apartamento. **(A/N: ¡Ajá! Con que él azotó la puerta)**

Tai salió de apartamento rojo de furia. Miró su teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

"_¿Bueno?"_ se escuchaba la voz de Sora al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sora?" Tai suspiró "¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"_Claro, Tai." _Dijo Sora, aunque se podía escuchar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz _"Um, ¿Cuándo?"_

"Lo más pronto posible" contestó Tai algo ansioso.

"_Eh, bueno" _dijo Sora_ "Puedo verte en el parque en cinco minutos."_

"Esta bien" dijo Tai mientras subía al elevador y presionaba el botón del lobby "Nos vemos."

"_OK"_ se limitó a decir la pelirroja.

Para cuando Tai llegó al parque Sora ya estaba allí. Ella había escuchado a Tai tan mal por teléfono que decidió ir rápido, para tan solo encontrarlo peor de lo que creía. Su cara había dejado de estar roja por enojo para tan solo estar con los ojos y la nariz llorosos, al parecer la alegría que desprendían los ojos del antiguo elegido del valor no estaba con el ese día y su cabello estaba mucho más desarreglado de lo normal, al grado de que pareciera que se acababa de levantar de dormir.

"Hola" saludó Sora, mientras se levantaba del columpio donde estaba sentada.

"Hola" dijo Tai cabizbajo ignorando por completo a su amiga y sentándose en uno de los columpios detrás de ella.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Sora yendo directamente al grano.

"Um, problemas del corazón" dijo Tai dudando de su decisión, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Después de todo ella tenía el emblema del Amor.

Tai suspiró. "Kari y T.K…." empezó pero no pudo decir nada mas a causa del gran nudo que sentía en la garganta al decir el nombre de _él. _

"Ah" dijo Sora "entiendo. Entonces, ellos dos, ¿ya son novios?" Por más que ella intentó esconder su alegría no pudo. Ella sabía que su mejor amigo era el hermano mayor mas sobre protector del mundo y que mataría a la persona que tocara a su hermana sin importar su intención (Matt ya se había llevado unos cuantos golpes). Las personas que mas se le podía acercar a Kari eran Sora, Mimi, Yolei, y T.K.

Tai suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno" continuó Sora y después de pensar unos momentos "¡Ya sé! Te puedo ayudar a que Davis deje en paz a Kari para que T.K. pueda salir con ella." El castaño volvió a negar con la cabeza "¿No? Entonces no sé lo que te pasa, Taichi."

Ella se sentó a su lado en el columpio y lo miro justo en esos grandes ojos cafés que tres años atrás la habían enamorado y que hasta el momento hacían que su corazón brincara, pero nunca como lo hacía los ojos azules de Matt.

Cuando ella veía sus ojos azul índigo sentía como su corazón saltaba, bailaba y daba mil piruetas en el aire, todo a la vez. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sus rodillas temblaban y sentía como el aire no le era suficiente.

Ella sabía como describir lo que le pasaba físicamente, más no lo que le pasaba por la mente. Ni siquiera podía decir lo que más le gustaba de la personalidad de Matt, eran tantas cosas que no podía nombrar solo una, pero también se le hacía imposible contarlas.

"Sora" dijo Tai armándose de valor "estoy enamorado de alguien a quien no puedo tener."

Sora había temido que su mejor amigo le dijera esas palabras toda su vida, no por miedo a serle infiel a Matt, sino, por la reacción que pudiera tener Tai en cuanto al rechazo. Como consecuencia mínima su amistad nunca sería la misma de antes.

"Tai," dijo ella con la voz entrecortada "¿puedo preguntar quién es?"

Tai asintió "Pero no le puedes decir a absolutamente nadie. Ni a Matt, ni a Mimi, ni siquiera a Biyomon y mucho menos a mi hermana. A NADIE."

"Si, te lo prometo por lo que más quieras, y tu sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."

"Está bien, Sora. Confío en ti."

"Entonces… ¿quién es?"

Tai volteó alrededor para verificar que estuvieran solos.

"Creo…" comenzó el castaño "No, no creo. Sora, me gustan Takeru y Yamato."

La pelirroja se quedó atónita. No sabía que decir ¿su mejor amigo gay? No, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Es decir, ella siempre lo había visto sonrojarse cuando iban a la playa pero nunca pensó que era por que las chicas andaban en traje de baño, no los _chicos._

"¿E-estas seguro?" preguntó con voz temerosa.

Él asintió "Sora, al principio eran solo celos y no hacía ti, eran hacía Matt. O eso creía yo. Pero empecé a sentir celos de T.K. y Kari, de su amistad, pero luego me enojaba que Kari me contara sobre lo que hacía con Takeru. Así fue que me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando del par de rubios oxigenados." Dijo Tai amargamente "¿Qué puedo hacer, Sora?"

Sora veía los ojos suplicantes de Tai por una simple respuesta "Déjame ver si te entendí: te gustan T.K. y Matt pero no sabes si ellos tienen esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti."

"En realidad T.K. me esta gustando más ahora que veo ese lado de él que se preocupa en realidad de la seguridad de Kari."

"¿De que hablas, Tai"

Entonces Tai le contó lo que sabia sobre el Mar Oscuro, no era mucho, tan solo sabía que unos Scubamons habían llevado a Kari a una dimensión diferente al Digimundo y que T.K., Patamon y Gatomon la habían salvado, pero, no sabía nada sobre el porque la habían llevado, ni que querían hacer con ella.

"Esta bien," dijo Sora intentando asimilar la nueva información que Tai le acababa de dar "entonces te gustan T.K. y Matt, pero ahora más te gusta más Takeru al ver la actitud protectora que ha tomado sobre Hikari, ¿entendí bien?" Tai asintió. _'Me pregunto si esta es la actitud agresiva de la que Cody le hablo a Matt'_ pensó Sora. "Dime, ¿alguno de los dos te ha demostrado tener esos sentimientos hacía ti?"

Él lo pensó "No lo sé, Sora. Hay días en que pienso que sí por la manera en que me tratan. Pero hay otros días, mucho más frecuentes, en que veo la mirada que te da Matt y mucho peor la que _él_ le da a Kari."

Sora tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar sobre esas miradas.

"Te voy a decir algo: tal vez ninguno sea para ti y el destino hizo que te enamoraras de ellos para que sepas lo que es sufrir por amor, pero no te des por vencido, yo creo que hay alguien en este mundo para cada quien y talvez es alguien muy cercano a ti y no te has dado cuenta por obsesionarte con ellos. Así que manten tu mente abierta para encontrar a la persona para ti."

Tai la volteó a ver y aunque llevaba una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban tristes y se estaban llenando de lágrimas. "Gracias, Sora. Sabía que podía contar contigo."

Sora abrió los brazos como respuesta y se le acerco para darle un abrazo.

**Bueno esto es todo por el momento y para el próximo capítulo veremos lo que Kari y T.K. hicieron en el tiempo que Tai estuvo con Sora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA:**** que este capitulo es extremadamente largo, y esa fue la razón por la cual me tardé mucho en publicarlo. Espero que me perdonen. **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que es lo que pasó mientras Sora y Tai hablaban en el parque.**

**Por cierto, gracias a **_**karikari19 **_**por responderme la pregunta. No sabía como se llamaba ese digimon, en realidad tenía como 10 años sin ver la serie hasta que alguien me dijo que viera ese capítulo, y luego acepte el reto de hacer un Takari, ¿el problema? Cuando lo acepté no sabía que era un Takari. Pero bueno, después de un veano de investigación, aquí esta el FanFiction.**

**Este capítu****lo se lo dedico a mi amiga Lily, que sin ella este capitulo nunca estaría acabado (enserio, ella me amenazaba) –ya cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple tu parte del trato. **

T.K. y Kari se separaron con los rostros rojos al darse cuenta de lo que iban a hacer.

Kari se fue a acostar a su cuarto inmediatamente, mientras que T.K. se sentó junto con Gatomon y Patamon a ver las caricaturas que pasaban los sábados en la mañana.

Kari apagó la luz del cuarto y cerró las cortinas. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba estar en la oscuridad al dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer: besar a T.K. No sabía que pensar, por un lado, ella estaba asustada por que casi besó a su mejor amigo, pero su lado más salvaje e impulsivo, ese que le aseguraba que era hermana de Taichi y que nunca dejaba que los demás vieran, quería salir de la habitación y besar a T.K.

'_No'_ pensó _'Él es mi mejor amigo. Solo eso'_

Se acostó en la cama de abajo de la litera y se puso a ver el techo. El sueño empezó a ganarle y aunque ella sabía que si se dormía su alma viajaría de regreso a ese lugar. Así que se obligaba a abrir los ojos.

No pudo más, el sueño le había ganado, antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.

Esta comenzaba cuando los ocho niños elegidos originales estaban de regreso en el digimundo, justo después de que ella hubiera sido separada de su hermano al caer por el hoyo en el piso que había hecho Machinedramon.

Kari despertó para encontrarse con un T.K. de ocho años junto con Gatomon.

"Kari" dijo T.K. con alivio al darse cuenta de que su nueva mejor amiga había despertado.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor. Inmediatamente se sintió intimidada al ver que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro.

"Um" dijo Gatomon al acercar su garra para tomarle la temperatura a Kari "¿No recuerdas nada?"

La castaña pensó durante unos momentos. "Solo que caímos por un agujero."

"Bueno," explicó la gata "antes de que pudiéramos tocar el suelo Biyomon digievolucionó a Birdramon, pero no pudo atrapar ni a tu hermano ni a Izzy."

Ella volteó a ver hacia el suelo "Y… ¿dónde están Sora, Biyomon y Patamon?"

"Ellos fueron a buscar en los alrededores a Tai y a los demás." Dijo T.K. Kari empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de que ellos tres estaban solos en ese lugar y T.K. se acercó a abrazarla. "Hey, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien, ellos los van a encontrar."

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír pensando como su amigo siempre la ponía de buen humor y como la persona –o digimon- que escogía los emblemas no se había equivocado al darle el emblema de la esperanza.

"¡DEJA A MI CHICA EN PAZ!" escucharon que una voz que provenía de la oscuridad gritaba hacia ellos dos.

'_Davis'_ pensó Kari **(A/N: si Lily es Daisuke) **pero además de que estaban en el digimundo cuando tenían ocho años y no conocían a Davis, la voz era mucho más gruesa que la de Davis y era ese tipo de voz que hace que te recorran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y se te ponga la piel de gallina.

Voltearon a ver hacía un lado del túnel y pudieron distinguir una sombra en la penumbra. Tenía cerca de dos metros de alto, se podía ver que en lugar de pies y manos tenía tentáculos y una cabeza enorme en forma ovalada. También tenía lo que parecían dos grandes alas que salían de su espalda.

Ambos se levantaron del piso y Gatomon se puso enfrente de ellos de manera protectora.

De pronto la figura empezó a moverse hacía ellos.

"¡BURBUJA DE AIRE!" escucharon que alguien gritó detrás de ellos, una ráfaga de aire pasó entre Kari y T.K. y golpeó fuertemente a la figura.

"¡Gatomon Ultra Digivolves ahhh…. Angewomon!"

Voltearon y vieron a Patamon, Sora y Biyomon.

"Chicos" dijo Sora "vengan aquí."

Ellos siguieron a Sora mientras que Angewomon se quedaba atrás para pelear contra esa figura.

De pronto escucharon una carcajada que les helaba los huesos, una carcajada con la que Hikari seguía teniendo pesadillas hasta el día de hoy: Piedmon se acercaba.

El grupo corrió hasta un pasillo dónde se podía divisar una puerta al final.

"¡T.K.!" dijo Sora al llegar a la mitad del pasillo "Llevate a Kari y huyan lo más pronto que puedan."

"¿Q-qué vas a hacer tú?" dijo T.K. con la voz entrecortada, mientras que sus ojos azules se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

"Ponme atención. Estoy casi segura de que Angewomon fue convertida en un muñeco. Así que tu eres el único que puede proteger a Kari de ese horrible monstruo, ¿me entiendes, verdad?"

"¿Qué pasara contigo?" pregunto T.K. muy asustado mientras que Sora lo tomaba por los hombros.

"Tú no te preocupes por mi, sabes a lo que me refiero…" Le respondió Sora tranquilamente para no asustar a los dos pequeños.

"Si" se limitó a decir T.K. mientras que bajaba la mirada tristemente.

"¡Pase lo que pase ustedes deben escapar!" continuó Sora.

"De acuerdo," prometió T.K. "protegeré a Kari en todo momento tienes mi palabra."

"¡Vamos huyan de aquí cuanto antes!" grito Sora una vez ya satisfecha con la respuesta de T.K.

"¡De prisa, Kari!" grito Patamon al volar a un lado de T.K. con dirección a la puerta.

"¡Sora, yo también pelearé contigo!" dijo Biyomon.

"Esta bien" dijo Sora mientras que observaba como los niños corrían hacia la puerta y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

"Que escena mas emotiva…" escucharon que decía Piedmon detrás de ellas. Antes de que lograran voltear él ya las había convertido en muñecos. "Ahora… por los pequeños."

Kari y T.K. estaban intentando abrir las pesadas puertas con todas sus fuerzas, pero el esfuerzo parecía poco, después de todo, ellos seguían teniendo ocho años. De pronto un milagro pasó: las puertas se abrieron.

Llegaron a un balcón donde se encontraba una cesta. Al abrirla una cuerda salió, pero en lugar de caer con la fuerza de gravedad, como la mayoría de las cuerdas haría, esta se levanto y se amarró de un balcón más arriba.

"Yo iré primero, puede ser peligroso" dijo T.K. tomando la cuerda y comenzando a trepar por ella.

Cuando ya iban cerca de la mitad, Kari sintió como alguien jalaba de su pierna. Al voltear vio a Piedmon.

"Eres mía" dijo el payaso/digimon en un susurro, pero a Kari le resonaban las palabras en la cabeza que parecía que las había gritado.

"¡T.K.!" gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas "¡T.K.!"

El niño, que ya iba más adelante, se detuvo para ver como el mismo digimon que había convertido a su hermano, Matt, y a sus amigos en llaveros estaba intentando tirar a su mejor amiga de la cuerda. Inmediatamente él bajo y tomó la pequeña mano de su amiga.

Kari volteó a ver a el maligno digimon que reía como maniático. De pronto sintió como si ella creciera, ¡y en realidad lo estaba haciendo! Tenía de nuevo su edad actual: once años.

T.K. también había crecido, pero de repente la castaña dejo de sentir como su amigo peleaba por salvarla. La volteó a ver, sus ojos azules tenían una expresión sombria, como de alguien que ha estado reprimiendo sentimientos negativos durante años, alguien que esta cansado de estar en la situación en que se encontraba.

"Hikari" dijo él, eso hizo que a ella le diera un mal presentimiento, él nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo, ni ella a él "te convertiste de ser esa niña misteriosa, madura y responsable a una creída, llorona y una carga para el equipo. Es hora de deshacerme de ti."

Esas palabras desgarraban a la elegida de la luz. Era cierto que había cambiado, todos lo habían hecho, pero ¿tanto? No, no podía ser así. También era cierto que ahora se había convertido en más frágil, pero la oscuridad la asechaba más. No podía evitarlo.

Aunque ella sabía que todo era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento esa luz, esa esperanza, ese sentimiento extraño que siempre la rescata para encontrarse a su mejor amigo, la iba a despertar no podía dejar de pensar que eso era _tan _real, que tal vez eso _si _lo sentía tanto los elegidos originales como los herederos.

Takeru la soltó.

Una sonrisa maléfica se apodero de las fracciones del muchacho mientras que ella caía a las garras Piedmon, quien reía histéricamente, y Patamon no hacía nada más que reprimirle al rubio que la hubiera soltado más arriba.

La castaña cerró los ojos para prepararse para su muerte segura, pero todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una playa, pero esta playa no era para nada como las que ella solía frecuentar que usualmente siempre estaban llenas de color y gente alegre que iba a pasar un día agradable. Pero esa playa a nadie se le ocurriría pasar un día agradable, mucho menos una noche.

Todo perdía color allí: el cielo azul ahora era gris y las olas que rompían en sus pies descalzos eran negras. Allí era donde toda la esperanza se perdía, donde todos los sueños morían, la luz no existía, y el mañana tan solo significaba muerte. El Mar Oscuro.

La portadora del emblema de la luz sintió como la oscuridad que la rodeaba se volvía rápidamente más fuerte y la envolvía en un manto de desesperación que no la dejaba reaccionar, menos moverse.

"Te hemos estado esperando" una voz varonil, tenebrosa-que salía extrañamente del mar- dijo.

De pronto de las olas negras se levantaron dos sombras más oscuras que el mismo mar, que podrían pasar por humanos si no fuera por los simples hechos de que sus espaldas eran muy anchas, no tenían cuello y –técnicamente- tampoco cara: solo un par de ojos rojos brillantes.

De pronto una sombra se lanzó contra Kari, aprisionándola al piso arenoso.

**Okay aquí esta el capítulo. Originalmente iba a ser **_**mucho **_**más largo.**

**Les tengo una pregunta: ¿debería hacer capítulos cortos –como los primeros- o más largos –como este-?**

**Por favor dejen su respuesta en los comentarios, o mándelo a mi correo. Lo de los comentarios esta libre, es decir, no tienen que ser usuarios para poder comentar.**

**Hasta Luego!**


End file.
